123892-the-game-is-totally-unpopulated-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content SWTOR made a marvelous shift to F2P, people who are "HC" and play the game all the time pay a sub fee, people who only want to do a couple of missions a week play it for free, people who play it intermittently have various options to get what they want for the price they are willing to pay. Unless you are WoW F2P seems to be the way you to go these days like or not, however there are so many variants of F2P not all of them have to be a sweatshop style cash shop, the freemium model ala SWTOR, TESO, DDO, NW, LOTRO and ST seem to work very well. It gives the people who actually want to play the game as much as possible the subscription route while boosting the population with other routes. ATM People who only raid rarely login for anything other than raiding, even dailies are a pain in the game, everytime i login i see 10-20 people in Illum, see a the 6 second que as tank/dps for a vet turning into a 50 min one and log off, something really has to be done with the population of the game. The world just seems empty, and the design of the game with lack of world travel only aggravates the feeling of desolation you get in this game. Relaunch, go F2P, make Drop 5.5 in which the Exiles and the Dominion find a reason to unite and make it a single faction game or w/e argg! :( | |} ---- I'm assuming you just looked at my post history and decided to post all of the things I disagree with? These forums are getting worse by the day. | |} ---- yeah. for sure. we all wished for wildstar to be ok as a P2P. but the games lack core design concepts to allow that. its a small, linear world, with a bottleneck endgame. at this point, really, the best bet is to go the same route as Swtor and Eso. all in all, wildstar is similar to these 2 other games in concept (linearity, bottleneck etc etc) gw2 is the only "smart" themepark that came out in recent years. unfortunately, wildstar will probably be the LAST AAA THEMEPARK as we know them. it is new, but already a relic in design concepts. all we can wish for now, is that they make a kick ass endgame and go f2p. but really... if it isn't Raiders that make this game live, or if it isn't Roleplayers (because both of these communities are too small as we can currently observe in game population) then... how do you get people to "stay" in wildstar ?... gw2 had almost biweekly "stories and world event" to keep the hype up. what does wildstar have? basically... they need to go Swtor style... f2p, maybe a VIP subs for raiders and housing/rp people, and then come out quarterly with the "next level, the next endgame dungeon/zone and the next bunch of cash shop cosmetic". it. is. the. only. way. wildstar is simply too much built on the same frame as Swtor and Eso. (but without a big IP to help). lets not fool ourselves that this game can be something it will never be able to be because of its limitations. i say: embrace what the game is. | |} ---- ---- ---- probably drop6 maybe before. but i don't have a solid evidence. just my little finger. i just don't understand why you guys are so mad about this... | |} ---- I'll believe you, if it makes you stop posting the same thing every thread. I think you've said open your eyes 20x a day by now, my eyes are thoroughly open! MY EYES ARE READY! | |} ---- ---- look at the name of the thread.... *cupcake*,. | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/106321-wildstar-forums-code-of-conduct/ Since it seems this topic is long past being constructive, I'm going to lock it up. | |} ----